Green Eyed Angel Of Death
by DeavaStar
Summary: A young woman, Astarilia gets caught up in a plot for another sick twisted soul to be successful. Will she be rescued from her fate? if you know Akame ga Kill, you should already know the answer. Read to find out how... Warning: bad stuff happens, not for the faint of heart...
1. Chapter 1

Her POV

It was all because of daddy's new girlfriend. "Of course I'll marry you darling, but I have no interest in caring for another woman's daughter. Get rid of the brat and I'm yours."

Any loving father would have told her to get the hell out of his lavish home, but not this man; he was no "loving father". He had never even wanted a daughter, but the woman he knocked up had enough money to force him into marriage, before dying after thirteen years. But this woman was giving him an opportunity! He could erase that whore, get rid of the girl, and gain an unimaginable amount of money by taking over her publishing company; now he'd be sure to get his stories published without all the hard work, he'd be even richer!

So he hired some thugs. "Take that brat, do what you will with her, just make sure she never comes back to ruin my life, again."

And so it came to pass, as his daughter walked home alone from her favourite book store, there was a bag placed over her head, ropes bound her wrists and ankles, then pain and a whirlwind of sensations as she was tossed haphazardly into the back of a carriage, and taken for a rough ride before being pulled from the cart. She'd been thrown down, kicked several times, felt something akin to a pipe smash through one of her calves, before the ultimate humiliation as three men deflowered her before further violating her innocence and finally left her, beaten, bruised, bloody, and still bound to die, on a hard, crunching unfamiliar surface she wasn't even sure people traveled across.

Yes, that was the end for her. She would die alone and lost, bound hand and foot with a bag over her head, and no one would know anything about it.

Or so she believed. As she fought with all her strength to move, pain slicing its way through every nerve in her body, luck let her wrists run over something sharp and freed them, blood rushing back into her hands, making them tingle and ache. After a few more minutes she found the power within to try to work the knot holding the bag in place to no avail. Too exhausted and in far too much pain, her limbs collapsed to the cold surface she lay on and quietly cried for a moment before consciousness slipped away.

She awoke again as pain shot through her arm and she cried out. The pain was now familiar and this was one she recognized; a boot, kicking her arm. Her assailants had come back to do worse?!

She curled tighter as best she could to defend herself. "Please! No more!" Her voice was cracked, weak, whiny, pathetic, nothing like the pretty, dulcet tones she had learned to use in public. She didn't care, as long as these madmen didn't lay into her with more trauma inducing pain. She cried and begged a little longer before she felt hands at her neck. She was going to be strangled! Weakly, she lifted her arms catching his wrist, attempting to resist her fate. It had no effect, he simply knocked her hands away, and went back to her throat; "Don't fight, it'll be over soon."

Feeling him lean in over her, she lifted her arms again, finding a firm chest, she tried pushing him away. Again, it was pointless, "Hold still, dammit", and she felt her wrists bound again. She began crying harder, "Please, don't kill me."

The hands stilled, "Kill...you? Huh? I'm not tryin' to kill you; now hold still, I've almost...Damn!...got this...oh! Come on!...knot...grrrr!... loose- hmm?! There!"The bag was suddenly pulled away and her wrists were once again free, even so she jolted and winced as gentle fingers brushed her cheek. "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

Her eyes, having been blinded by the bag and the night that now surrounded them, were blurry. She had a headache, most likely from being kicked in the head more than once, and from the hunger, she hadn't eaten since noon and from what she had learned from sneaking peeks at astrology books, by position of the cloud covered moon it was close to midnight or later. She heard a rustle, feeling his body lean over her again, she stiffened, and then tensed more when her ears heard a soft click. Then there was light, blinding to her depraved eyes, but as they adjusted, she saw green, the prettiest shade of glowing green and she was momentarily hypnotized as she watched the light move.

But the spell was broken as pain shot through her leg and she cried out before gasping in relief when the pressure vanished and she fainted.

When next she woke, it was to the soft sound of singing. Was it a chorus of angels? Had she finally died? No, it was still cold, she was shivering, and aching, and she was still laying on the hard ground. She moaned quietly, her empty stomach hurting, and the singing halted. "Are you awake?" Her companion softly ran a hand through her hair, as she twisted her neck slightly to see him in the dull moonlight, before an onslaught of discomfort hit her, crashing like waves rolling off a tsunami.

Cold wind rushed over her body as her stomach growled loudly and painfully against her other obviously damaged organs and she curled tightly into a ball, whimpering. Her companion gasped and kneeled over her, his eyes glowing green, and laid a warm hand on her arm. A moment later his hand was gone and quickly replaced by a soothing heat covering her body. She had just realized the warmth when she heard rummaging through pockets. "Ah-ha!" The sound of plastic wrap being torn open and then, "Can you sit up?" She struggled to do as she was asked, but found no strength left in her. When she stopped moving she felt his arm slip under her shoulders before he seemingly, effortlessly pulled her into a sitting position, moving to her back, and propping her against his chest. He pressed the plastic-wrapped something into her hand before remembering her powerlessness, wrapping his hand around hers. "C'mon, eat this! It's not much, but it's something."

She had no power to resist, he had been kind enough, and why would he bother to poison her now? He could simply have broken her neck while she slept. And so she allowed him to feed her. With her stomach momentarily satisfied and her body warm and beginning to relax into the feeling of safety, no sooner had she swallowed the last bite of the sweet bar he had been feeding her, did her head fall to the side against his chest, already asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lubbock's POV

He was exhausted and sluggish. Right before he had planned on leaving to get dinner, everyone in town it seemed suddenly remembered they wanted to go to the bookshop. Sales, borrowers, returns. Kids pulling down several books, adults misshelving everything they touched. When they had _finally_ all left and he'd been able to hang the CLOSED sign, he turned around, saw the mess, and groaned, nearly collapsing from the thought. He knocked his head against the door a few times before setting to work, meticulously reshelving every book, to prepare for later. It was well after dark when he finished and he remembered that Miss Najenda had requested a meeting tomorrow afternoon.

If he left now he'd get in a good hour or two of sleep in the nice warm bed back at the hideout. The thought had him rejuvenated and racing full speed through the forest, well on his way, practically the moment he'd locked the door. He hadn't planned on his foot connecting with something and him tripping-face first-into the leaves. Or the sudden muffled cry that followed. He twisted around, pulling his digital camera out of his pocket, clicking it on. What it illuminated twisted his gut. An arm, fingers bent at wrong angles, muddy, bloody and broken.

"Please! No more!" A woman? He raised the camera for a better view. There was a bag over her head, she continued to beg, plead, and cry for mercy. He took pity on her, reaching instantly for the hem of the bag he began searching for the knot. Frightened, she tried to resist, and he knocked her hands away as gently as he could.

"Don't fight, it'll be over soon." He tried to keep his voice smooth and calming. That was it, he'd located the knot, he placed his camera, beside her head to see, and leaned in closer for a better view. Obviously, she was still frightened, she placed her small hands on his chest and tried pushing him away. Her resistance wasn't helping either of them. His fingers found the Cross Tail, "Hold still, dammit", and he bound her wrists, hoping she would simply let him free her.

No, that would make it too easy. Instead she burst out crying again, "Please, don't kill me!"

He stopped, she thought he was going to kill her! What the hell did whoever do to her, aside from the brutal beating! "Kill you? I'm not tryin' to kill you," his hands were starting to shake as he imagined catching the bastard that would treat a woman this way. "Now hold still, I've almost...Damn!" His fingernails were not digging into the rope deep enough "...got this..." his camera went to stand by, "Oh! Come on!" He quickly hit the button "...knot...grrrr!" _(Stubborn fucking...!)_ "... loose- hmm?! There!"

He pulled the bag away, retracting Cross Tail. In the dim light he examined her face, he reached out to tilt her head, he needed to see how much damage had been done. The moment his fingers touched her bruised cheek, she jolted away, wincing, pain and fear etched clear even in the shadows. Did she still think he had taken part in her attack? "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

He picked his camera up and pressed the button, angling it to take in more of the girls disheveled appearance. Muddy boot stains covered her arms and the once pretty dress, lace and ruffle had been ripped loose, the front had been torn open, exposing her breasts. (Focus!) He made his way further down and the rage began bubbling inside.

Her dress, had been pushed up to her hips, undergarments ripped, blood and bruises on her thighs. Suddenly he felt sick. (Bastard! There are plenty of willing whores in the city, there's no need to rape an innocent!) Quickly he reached for the hem of her dress and yanked it down. His hand moved to her calf, feeling gently he could easily tell it was broken, she cried out, and he removed his hand. He heard her gasp, and then a dull crunchy thud as she collapsed back to the ground and he quickly checked her pulse, she'd only fainted. Rummaging in his pockets he found the spare wrap he kept. Just in case, he'd always reasoned. This seemed to be the case. Working quickly, he realigned the bone, found a couple of sticks to splint her leg and wrapped it, before, tending to her wounded hands. He may not be a medic, but he knew broken bones.

He rolled his eyes, cursing quietly when he realized caring for this girl would mean not making it back as soon as planned. For a moment had warred with himself over the best course of action. "I could leave, pretend I never saw this, or come back for her later. Leave an innocent, broken woman in a forest full of dangerous creatures, she'll die before I get back, Its a miracle she's alive now! Damn!"

It was settled, he couldn't leave her, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to safely carry her back. She was injured and he was tired, they both needed a little rest. He laid a few simple traps for safety and sat down next to her, as she began murmuring in her sleep, a soft cry for "mommy". "Mothers sing when their babies are troubled don't they?" He shrugged and began singing softly, until he heard a quiet moan.

"Are you awake?" He soothingly ran his fingers through her hair, and felt her head move before she curled into a tight ball. His senses were dulled, but he'd sworn he heard something close and growling, he moved to defend her before he realized there was no beast. She was cold, shivering and hungry.

He removed his coat and laid it over her searching the pockets, he always kept a snack in one of them, almost afraid they had already been eaten, he found the candy bars, pulling one out and ripping it open. "Can you sit up?" He watched her struggle for a moment, and as she gave up, he slipped his arm under her, sitting back against the tree nearby, leaning her fragile body against his chest. He pressed the bar into her hand and remembered her weakness, then lifted her hand. She was still untrusting, but it seemed her hunger was more important. as soon as she finished the last bite, her head fell to the side, snoring already.

He laughed quietly and figured she had the right idea. He pulled the coat up, wrapping it around them tighter, and secured her in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He rested his head next to hers and fell into a light slumber.


End file.
